1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitting data over existing cable television plants using cable modems. More specifically, it relates to periodic ranging between the cable modem and the head end.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cable TV industry has been upgrading its signal distribution and transmission infrastructure since the late 1980s. In many cable television markets, the infrastructure and topology of cable systems now include fiber optics as part of its signal transmission component. This has accelerated the pace at which the cable industry has taken advantage of the inherent two-way communication capability of cable systems. The cable industry is now poised to develop reliable and efficient two-way transmission of digital data over its cable lines at speeds orders of magnitude faster than those available through telephone lines, thereby allowing its subscribers to access digital data for uses ranging from Internet access to cablecommuting.
Originally, cable TV lines were exclusively coaxial cable. The system included a cable head end, i.e. a distribution hub, which received analog signals for broadcast from various sources such as satellites, broadcast transmissions, or local TV studios. Coaxial cable from the head end was connected to multiple distribution nodes, each of which could supply many houses or subscribers. From the distribution nodes, trunk lines (linear sections of coaxial cable) extended toward remote sites on the cable network. A typical trunk line is about 10 kilometers. Branching off of these trunk lines were distribution or feeder cables (40% of the system""s cable footage) to specific neighborhoods, and drop cables (45% of the system""s cable footage) to homes receiving cable television. Amplifiers were provided to maintain signal strength at various locations along the trunk line. For example, broadband amplifiers are required about every 2000 feet depending on the bandwidth of the system. The maximum number of amplifiers that can be placed in a run or cascade is limited by the build-up of noise and distortion. This configuration, known as tree and branch, is still present in older segments of the cable TV market.
With cable television, a TV analog signal received at the head end of a particular cable system is broadcast to all subscribers on that cable system. The subscriber simply needed a television with an appropriate cable receptor to receive the cable television signal. The cable TV signal was broadcast at a radio frequency range of about 60 to 700 MHz. Broadcast signals were sent downstream; that is, from the head end of the cable system across the distribution nodes, over the trunk line, to feeder lines that led to the subscribers. However, the cable system did not have the equipment necessary for sending signals from subscribers to the head end, known as return or upstream signal transmission. Not surprisingly, nor were there provisions for digital signal transmission either downstream or upstream.
In the 1980s, cable companies began installing optical fibers between the head end of the cable system and distribution nodes (discussed in greater detail with respect to FIG. 1). The optical fibers reduced noise, improved speed and bandwidth, and reduced the need for amplification of signals along the cable lines. In many locations, cable companies installed optical fibers for both downstream and upstream signals. The resulting systems are known as hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) systems. Upstream signal transmission was made possible through the use of duplex or two-way filters. These filters allow signals of certain frequencies to go in one direction and of other frequencies to go in the opposite direction. This new upstream data transmission capability allowed cable companies to use set-top cable boxes and allowed subscribers pay-per-view functionality, i.e. a service allowing subscribers to send a signal to the cable system indicating that they want to see a certain program.
In addition, cable companies began installing fiber optic lines into the trunk lines of the cable system in the late 1980s. A typical fiber optic trunk line can be up to 80 kilometers, whereas a typical coaxial trunk line is about 10 kilometers, as mentioned above. Prior to the 1990s, cable television systems were not intended to be general-purpose communications mechanisms. Their primary purpose was transmitting a variety of entertainment television signals to subscribers. Thus, they needed to be one-way transmission paths from a central location, known as the head end, to each subscriber""s home, delivering essentially the same signals to each subscriber. HFC systems run fiber deep into the cable TV network offering subscribers more neighborhood specific programming by segmenting an existing system into individual serving areas between 500 to 2,000 subscribers. Although networks using exclusively fiber optics would be optimal, presently cable networks equipped with HFC configurations are capable of delivering a variety of high bandwidth, interactive services to homes for significantly lower costs than networks using only fiber optic cables.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a two-way hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) cable system utilizing a cable modem for data transmission. It shows a head end 102 (essentially a distribution hub) which can typically service about 40,000 subscribers. Head end 102 contains a cable modem termination system (CMTS) 104 connected to a fiber node 108 by pairs of optical fibers 106. The primary functions of the CMTS are (1) receiving signals from external sources 100 and converting the format of those signals, e.g., microwave signals to electrical signals suitable for transmission over the cable system; (2) providing appropriate Media Access Control (MAC) level packet headers (as specified by the MCNS standard discussed below) for data received by the cable system, (3) modulating and demodulating the data to and from the cable system, and (4) converting the electrical signal in the CMTS to an optical signal for transmission over the optical lines to the fiber nodes.
Head end 102 is connected through pairs of fiber optic lines 106 (one line for each direction) to a series of fiber nodes 108. Each head end can support normally up to 80 fiber nodes. Pre-HFC cable systems used coaxial cables and conventional distribution nodes. Since a single coaxial cable was capable of transmitting data in both directions, one coaxial cable ran between the head end and each distribution node. In addition, because cable modems were not used, the head end of pre-HFC cable systems did not contain a CMTS. Returning to FIG. 1, each of the fiber nodes 108 is connected by a coaxial cable 110 to two-way amplifiers or duplex filters 112 which permit certain frequencies to go in one direction and other frequencies to go in the opposite direction. Each fiber node 108 can normally service up to 500 subscribers. Fiber node 108, coaxial cable 110, two-way amplifiers 112, plus distribution amplifiers 114 along trunk line 116, and subscriber taps, i.e. branch lines 118, make up the coaxial distribution system of an HFC system. Subscriber tap 118 is connected to a cable modem 120. Cable modem 120 is, in turn, connected to a subscriber computer 122.
Recently, it has been contemplated that HFC cable systems could be used for two-way transmission of digital data. The data may be Internet data, digital audio, or digital video data, in MPEG format, for example, from one or more external sources 100. Using two-way HFC cable systems for transmitting digital data are attractive for a number of reasons. Most notably, they provide up to a thousand times faster transmission of digital data than is presently possible over telephone lines. However, in order for a two-way cable system to provide digital communications, subscribers must be equipped with cable modems, such as cable modem 120. With respect to Internet data, the public telephone network has been used, for the most part, to access the Internet from remote locations. Through telephone lines, data are typically transmitted at speeds ranging from 2,400 to 33,600 bits per second (bps) using commercial (and widely used) data modems for personal computers. Using a two-way HFC system as shown in FIG. 1 with cable modems, data may be transferred at speeds up to 10 million bps. Table 1 is a comparison of transmission times for transmitting a 500 kilobyte image over the Internet.
Furthermore, subscribers can be fully connected twenty-four hours a day to services without interfering with cable television service or phone service. The cable modem, an improvement of a conventional PC data modem, provides this high speed connectivity and is, therefore, instrumental in transforming the cable system into a full service provider of video, voice and data telecommunications services.
As mentioned above, the cable industry has been upgrading its coaxial cable systems to HFC systems that utilize fiber optics to connect head ends to fiber nodes and, in some instances, to also use them in the trunk lines of the coaxial distribution system. In way of background, optical fiber is constructed from thin strands of glass that carry signals longer distances and faster than either coaxial cable or the twisted pair copper wire used by telephone companies. Fiber optic lines allow signals to be carried much greater distances without the use of amplifiers (item 114 of FIG. 1). Amplifiers decrease a cable system""s channel capacity, degrade the signal quality, and are susceptible to high maintenance costs. Thus, distribution systems that use fiber optics need fewer amplifiers to maintain better signal quality.
Digital data on the upstream and downstream channels is carried over radio frequency (RF) carrier signals. Cable modems are devices that convert digital data to a modulated RF signal and convert the RF signal back to digital form. The conversion is done at two points: at the subscriber""s home by a cable modem and by a CMTS located at the head end. The CMTS converts the digital data to a modulated RF signal which is carried over the fiber and coaxial lines to the subscriber premises. The cable modem then demodulates the RF signal and feeds the digital data to a computer. On the return path, the operations are reversed. The digital data are fed to the cable modem which converts it to a modulated RF signal (it is helpful to keep in mind that the word xe2x80x9cmodemxe2x80x9d is derived from modulator/demodulator). Once the CMTS receives the RF signal, it demodulates it and transmits the digital data to an external source.
As mentioned above, cable modem technology is in a unique position to meet the demands of users seeking fast access to information services, the Internet and business applications, and can be used by those interested in cablecommuting (a group of workers working from home or remote sites whose numbers will grow as the cable modem infrastructure becomes increasingly prevalent). Not surprisingly, with the growing interest in receiving data over cable network systems, there has been an increased focus on performance, reliability, and improved maintenance of such systems. In sum, cable companies are in the midst of a transition from their traditional core business of entertainment video programming to a position as a full service provider of video, voice and data telecommunication services. Among the elements that have made this transition possible are technologies such as the cable modem.
Before reliable two-way communication is achieved between the head end and the cable modem, a ranging process must be performed between the head end and the cable modem that wishes to communicate with the head end. The ranging process includes an initial ranging process to configure particular parameters of the cable modem for reliable communication. Specifically, the head end tells the cable modem what time slot of what frequency range the cable modem should use. Additionally, the head end specifies particular power adjustments for signals transmitted by the cable modem such that all of the cable modems that are currently communicating with the head end transmit signals to the head end at about the same power levels. Prior to adjustment, individual cable modems will transmit signals that are received by the head end at different power levels because of wide variances between the different signal paths between each cable modem and head end.
After the initial ranging process is complete and the cable modem is configured, the cable modem may begin transmitting data requests to the head end and the head end may begin transmitting data to the cable modem. However, a periodic ranging process is still desired to keep the cable modem configured within acceptable parameters.
Currently, if the head end requires a different desired power level for a particular cable modem, the head end attempts to adjust the cable modem in one step to the new desired power level. That is, the cable modem""s power level is adjusted during one cycle of periodic ranging. The head end sends an opportunity for periodic ranging to the cable modem. The cable modem responds with a periodic ranging request. In response to the periodic ranging request, the head end then sends a response indicating that the cable modem must adjust it""s power level to the new desired power level.
Although this mechanism for adjusting a cable modem""s power level works well in some applications, there is a possibility that the cable modem will have to re-range and re-register with the head end because the cable modem""s power level is not heard by the head end. The cable modem""s power level may not be heard when the power level of the cable modem remains to be adjusted and there is a relatively large difference between the desired power level and the cable modem""s actual power level (e.g., prior to adjusting the cable modem). The head end is expecting the data from the cable modem at the new desired power level and may not see data that is transmitted at power levels that are significantly different than the desired power level. Thus, the head end may not respond to a cable modem that hasn""t adjusted to the new desired power level, and, consequently, the cable modem may time out. In sum, a cable modem may disconnect when a large power level adjustment is required.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved mechanisms for facilitating power adjustments to a cable modem, while reducing the number and likelihood of cable modem disconnects.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for facilitating periodic ranging by a cable modem. In general terms, if a different desired power level is required for a particular cable modem, the cable modem""s power level is gradually adjusted, rather than in one large step. In one implementation, the cable modem""s power level is adjusted in steps that are less than or equal to a dynamic range of the power within the cable system.
In one embodiment, a method for performing periodic ranging with a cable modem is disclosed. It is determined whether a power level of the cable modem requires adjustment to a desired power level. If adjustment is required, it is indicated to the cable modem that it should adjust its power level to an adjusted power level that differs from the desired power level such that non recognition of the cable modem is minimized.
In another embodiment, a method implementation includes determining whether an actual power level of the cable modem requires adjustment to a desired power level and indicating to the cable modem that it should adjust the actual power level to an adjusted power level that differs from the actual power level of the cable modem by less than or equal to a first dynamic range associated with the cable modem. In one extension of this method, the first dynamic range represents a difference between a modem dynamic range of the actual power level output by the cable modem and a head end dynamic range for recognizing the actual power level output by the cable modem.
In an apparatus implementation of the invention, a cable modem termination system (CMTS) that is capable of performing periodic ranging with a cable modem is disclosed. The CMTS includes an upstream receiver and demodulator capable of receiving an upstream signal at an input power level from the cable modem and a downstream transmitter and modulator capable of transmitting a downstream signal to the cable modem. The CMTS further includes a processor arranged to determine whether an actual power level of the cable modem requires adjustment to a desired power level and indicate to the cable modem that it should adjust the actual power level to an adjusted power level that differs from the actual power level of the cable modem by less than or equal to a first dynamic range associated with the cable modem.
In another embodiment, the invention pertains to a computer readable medium containing program instructions for performing periodic ranging with a cable modem. The computer readable medium includes computer readable code for determining whether a power level of the cable modem requires adjustment to a desired power level and computer readable code for indicating to the cable modem that it should adjust its power level to an adjusted power level that differs from the desired power level such that non recognition of the cable modem is minimized if adjustment is required.
In another implementation, the invention pertains to a method for performing periodic ranging with a cable modem associated with an upstream channel. The method includes setting an adjustment flag when the actual power level of the cable modem is to be adjusted to a desired power level that differs from the actual power level and performing normal periodic ranging with the cable modem based on a first value of an adjusted power level. The adjusted power level is adjusted to a second value that equals the first value adjusted by less than or equal to a dynamic range of the actual power level of the cable modem when the adjustment flag is set, the first value of the adjusted power level differs from the desired power level, and all of the cable modems associated with the upstream channel have successfully ranged to the first value of the adjusted power level. Normal periodic ranging is performed with the cable modem based on the second value of the adjusted power level when the adjusted power level is set to the second value.
In another cable modem termination system (CMTS) implementation of the invention, the CMTS includes an upstream receiver and demodulator capable of receiving an upstream signal at an input power level from the cable modem, a downstream transmitter and modulator capable of transmitting a downstream signal to the cable modem, and a processor arranged to set an adjustment flag when the actual power level of the cable modem is to be adjusted to a desired power level that differs from the actual power level, perform normal periodic ranging with the cable modem based on a first value of an adjusted power level, and adjust the adjusted power level to a second value that equals the first value adjusted by less than or equal to a dynamic range of the actual power level of the cable modem when the adjustment flag is set, the first value of the adjusted power level differs from the desired power level, and all of the cable modems associated with the upstream channel have successfully ranged to the first value of the adjusted power level. The processor is also arranged to perform normal periodic ranging with the cable modem based on the second value of the adjusted power level when the adjusted power level is set to the second value.
In another computer readable medium embodiment, a computer readable medium includes computer readable code for setting an adjustment flag when the actual power level of the cable modem is to be adjusted to a desired power level that differs from the actual power level, computer readable code for performing normal periodic ranging with the cable modem based on a first value of an adjusted power level, and computer readable code for adjusting the adjusted power level to a second value that equals the first value adjusted by less than or equal to a dynamic range of the actual power level of the cable modem when the adjustment flag is set, the first value of the adjusted power level differs from the desired power level, and all of the cable modems associated with the upstream channel have successfully ranged to the first value of the adjusted power level. The computer readable medium also includes computer readable code for performing normal periodic ranging with the cable modem based on the second value of the adjusted power level when the adjusted power level is set to the second value.
The ranging mechanisms of the present invention have several associated advantages. For example, adjusting the power levels of one or more cable modems in incremental steps minimizes the likelihood that the head end will not recognize input from cable modems that have not yet adjusted to the new power level. In other words, cable modem disconnects may be significantly reduced. Additionally, by implementing variable polling intervals for sending opportunities for periodic ranging, the time for incrementally adjusting the power level to a desired power level may be about the same time as for adjusting the power level in one large step.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be presented in more detail in the following specification of the invention and the accompanying figures which illustrate by way of example the principles of the invention.